Witch of the Woods
by paelex
Summary: AU: Princess Snow's kingdom is at war. Desperate, her father wants to join their army with King George, however, it would require Snow to marry his arrogant son, Prince James. Desperate for another way, she turns to the woods in search of a fairy, coming across a witch in the progress. "I am a witch who lives in the woods. Nothing more and no less. You, however, are trespassers."


She'd grown up as a child that walked the woods, and lived to be no higher than the status she's always known.

It was a mild life, an unassuming one only filled with the occasional wandering woodsman. Nothing her mother or herself couldn't handle, and one they both enjoyed dealing with for entirely different reasons. But where that occasion of excitement only came as often as a red moon, Regina found other ways to occupy her time.

The usual everyday was rather dull and filled with tedious tasks to carry out; water had to be fetched, food to be made, and clothes to be washed. However, in the time not spent within her mother's cabin finishing such tasks, Regina would sit perched in a tree, or low against its roots, unmoving as she watched other animals pass by.

Sometimes she'd choose a beast: learn how it moved, how it spoke, and when finally she felt she had observed enough, Regina began mimicking the movement, becoming the animal until her body had twisted and writhed to transform into the animal.

Cora neither approved nor disapproved with how she spent her spare time. It was magic, though frivolous, but it kept the cabin quiet while she herself worked darker, far more powerful magics that Regina turned away from. For now. Regina could resist all she liked in learning the ways of her witchy ancestry, but eventually she would have to submit.

It was fate, or perhaps only by her demand that created her daughter's designated path; Cora's mind could never choose between the two when she glimpsed into the future.

For now, she was content in allowing her daughter to learn by herself until such times demanded a harsher, more definite approach.

Regina remembered the first creature she'd become. Small and black, she'd transformed her body with eight eyes and legs with poisonous fangs and a sticky-sweet desire of blood. Her mind had spun like a web and drunkly she'd been overtaken by the new sensations, until she had grown bored and turned back into the child she'd been before.

Cora's only response then had been to mind how small and to what she turned into, lest a bird come and snatch her up before she had time to turn back.

Other animals took longer to watch, to understand and become, but she found hunting with wolves, and singing with birds all the companionship she required.

She may not have had siblings or friends such as she'd seen in the nearby kingdom city. But she had the creatures of the woods, and though they didn't communicate as she did with her mother, Regina still felt that at times, they knew more about her and life, than she herself ever could.

Once she had told Cora, explained her new idea in a foolish desire to impress her mother.

"Foolish child," she had laughed, a sticky chuckle that shuddered from her ribs to her shoulders, "the animals smell the witch in you, they play only because it amuses them. Much like I let you play with such magic to amuse me. Now, how about I teach you some _real _magic."

She never spoke to her mother again on such ideas, instead keeping a fractured mask to smile and appease the powerful sorceress, while she locked her thoughts away for late-night wanders.

It was on such a lengthy walk, shortly after dinner, Regina observed the most peculiar sight of four men barraging through her woods. No, not four, three. One was a woman dressed in the same quiet leather as her male counterparts, moving swiftly as though she was familiar with the woods.

Changing, Regina perched herself in a tree with inky feathers and a smaller form to watch the woman walk with her short bow loose in her grip, her plain arrows still resting idly on her back. The others walked in heavier steps, though quiet in leather, their feet didn't miss the branches and dried leaves covering the ground.

They were in wolf territory, and tonight was near a full-moon. The pack would be hunting, and when they heard the four trespassers, their destination would move towards them. Regina ruffled her feather, cawing in disgust as she flew up and followed the unlikely group.

"What was that?"

"A raven," said the woman, eyeing Regina's form only briefly. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"Princess, what are we searching for?"

"Well," she smiled. "These woods are enchanted." It was a most strange, warm twist of her apple-red lips. One Regina associated with drunk men and the small-minded commoners. After all, what reason was there to smile so sweetly when you knew of the true nature of this world?

"When I was little," the girl continued, unaware of the not-raven's thoughts, "I came out here to pray for my mother. I actually, ah, begged for her to get better," she admitted softly, shamefully looking down at her well-crafted boots. "A fairy gave me a choice. But I-" she paused, looking to one of the men who held two short-swords in grip. A most odd looking man, Regina thought. He was short and thin with a twin-plaited beard.

Were it not for the beard, she would have suspected him to be only a child.

"Princess?"

"Snow. Please, Godric, we've known each other for years."

"And what of I?" asked another man. His armor was well worn, oddly matching in leathered materials, much like Regina's own clothes were, those hers were designed to blend into the woods shadows. Looking at the blonde, she believed the young man's was bought, or stolen in separate pieces. "We've only met tonight, shall I too, refer to you as Snow m'lady? Or perhaps your highness?" he mocked, bowing suddenly and ridiculously low with his shield and sword.

"You scoundrel," his target laughed, teasing as she pushed his shoulder. The man chuckled, rising in good-humor until bramble rustled at their feet. Quietly they stared until a small creature hopped out and away to hide from them. Princess Snow's expression sobered then, as if only now aware that they were not in her castle walls - which was a few miles away, if Regina recalled correctly - but out in the woods, where magic certainly roamed freely. "Come. We should continue our search. There should be a clearing up ahead where I met the fairy."

If she could, Regina would have frowned. The princess hadn't finished her tale from before. Wherever her story had lead to, Regina may never find out. By her expression, she assumed the mother did not live, though perhaps the choice was a grim one. The dead should remain dead. You can't bring back what was.

"Do you really think the Blue Fairy will be willing to help?" the mismatched blonde asked.

"I hope so. We'll lose this battle, and then the war, otherwise."

"But King George has sworn his army to us, has he not?"

"I do not wish to marry his son. James is an arrogant fool," she informed them. "He spends his life prancing around between one battle to next. And when he's not fighting, he's with some new woman!" Snow huffed, slowing down her steps to calmly speak. "We will settle the matter without their help."

"And...if the fairy doesn't come to our need?" The one named Godric asked tentatively.

"Then...I will do as any good princess would, and accept Prince James' proposal to save my people." Regina watched the young princess smile shakily at her comrades, pulling her shoulders back, "let's hope we can speak to the fairy."

Taking flight, Regina flew around the trees, following them slowly before eventually landing behind them, high up on an old oak tree where they stood, as if waiting for something to happen. It was supposedly the heart of the woods and Regina never ventured further than here. Sitting here now, she felt a strange twist in her stomach, warning her from continuing any further. This was not a fairy's boundary.

Another witch alike Cora, or creature of such power, had warded or marked their territory. She was familiar with her mother's own barriers, though the sensation was merely that, a sensation to warn that they were passing into someone's territory, it did not mean the trees would certainly uproot and encage them within their branches, but the possibility was there.

Settling herself in the twisted branches of the currently placid tree, she peered at curious people. Once or twice in her lifetime, groups of people have ventured in the woods and crossed her path.

Some had been in armor, and when she was six, she had watched her mother take great pleasure in striking them down. Four of those bodies' bones were scattered around the woods, one ventured closer to her cabin. But these four were safe, as her mother wasn't near, so she hoped. There was no knowing with Cora, but she suspected her mother had other things to attend to than guarding the wards of the woods.

Regina had always assumed over the years that the people who ventured in the woods were either here by accident, or searching for her and her mother. She never suspected that perhaps they were searching for something else within here.

But it was logical that there were magics just alike her mother and herself living in the woods, ones others would seek out for help, rather than flee from. It was with respect, she assumed, that they kept to their areas and she to hers. Perhaps it was fear. Cora was a powerful witch, one that Regina made sure to appease.

"Here?" one of the men asked. The bearded one. Godric, had he been? The blonde was mismatched and unnamed, and the other...

It was then, Regina realized as she flew down to sit on a lower branch, that the third male companion of the princess, had not yet spoken. None of the others looked to him for advice, but neither did he move to speak. Perhaps he was a clever fool and kept his lips shut rather than prove his lack thereof intelligence.

No. Staring at him and how his eyes darted the area, she wondered if he had a tongue to speak with at all. Perhaps it'd been cut from it? The village folk did practice strange fancies, it was possibly a barbaric ritual to create a wise-mute.

No matter, it was one less voice speaking idle fancies.

"Is that crow following us?" the mismatched one asked.

"It's a raven. And it probably smells food," Snow dismissed. "If you throw a stone, it'll leave."

If she'd been a wolf, Regina would have growled. Possibly even threatened an attack, but shifting from one animal to another carried dangerous. Instead, she fluttered her wings and stalked along the branch, watching them with one eye. They thought her as nothing more than a bird, there was no need to disprove their simple assumption.

"It won't scare the Blue Fairy away?"

"I don't think so," Snow whispered. "I don't think she'd be afraid of a bird."

"How do you know? Talk a lot to this Blue Fairy about her fears and fancies, did you?"

The princess glared, shushing him with a gesture.

"Well…err, how do we, ah, get the fairy to come?"

"Pray?" Snow offered. "Maybe if our will is enough, the fairy will arrive."

Regina dropped from the branch, slinking on two legs into the shadows behind them. The four people all knelt down, sitting on the heels of their boots with their hands clasped, following their princess. Quietly, she prayed, murmuring words too quiet and dull for Regina to hear.

Growing bored, the witch leant against the tree and yawned. "This isn't a fairy's boundary," she finally informed them. Amused by their sharp reaction to slice the air with turning drawn weapons, Regina only laughed. It was the night, she decided, that made her confront them. The dark shadows and slippery silver light made her feel something bubble beneath her skin.

She could disappear before the sweet princess fired her arrow.

"Who are you?" said princess demanded.

"I am Regina. Are their no manners in your kingdom?" she asked in turn.

Snow's bow lowered, but didn't drop as she glanced over Regina. She studied the mixture of materials, from the high boots, to the ragged dress cinched dark leather. She tied parts of her hair out of her eyes and twisted an arrange of beads, feathers and sorts to contain it in place. However, she was not dirty, and she did not smell, which was more than she could say for most.

Her sparse visits into the kingdom's city was not pleasant to say the least. But it was certainly interesting.

"She's a witch," Godric spoke. He stared at her with wide brown eyes and pale cheeks. Smirking, Regina almost dared to step closer, just to see if he would scurry backwards.

"I am," she replied instead.

"A Woods Witch?" Snow asked.

"I hear they eat lost children and steal babes from their cradles to mourn those stolen from them," Godric said, looking to the princess. "Witches of the Woods are best left alone."

"I think this one is more likely to ransom the princess back for money," the mismatched spoke, stepping in front of Snow protectively. Easily, the princess side-stepped, still aiming her weapon lowly incase Regina made a move to do either of the things mentioned. "Whatever she is, it's not good. People go missing in the woods."

"It is an old fable devised to explain insanity in mothers who kill their own children, and lost lovers," Regina dismissed, "I am a witch who lives in the woods. Nothing more and no less. You, however, are trespassers. Wanders seeking fairies that do not exist." She grinned then, all white teeth glinting as looked between the four. Only the mute and Snow looked at her boldly. "Why do you seek fairies?"

"It's none of your business."

"No? But you should trample through my home, shouting in the trees for all the woods folk to hear of your displeasure towards some battle and Prince James? My, my, manners are certainly _not_ your gift." The bow and arrow was raised again, and it was with that, Regina realized, that she had easily hit a sore spot with Snow.

Sighing at the tiresome game, she pressed her back against the tree, and turned her head away from them. Night called and suddenly she desired a more interesting game of fox-and-rabbit.

Maybe she'd run with the wolves again, sleep under the stars until it was necessary to return home. Cora would not miss her.

"Why are you here?" Snow asked.

"I followed you. Imagine my surprise as I wandered the boundaries of my home, to find four trespassers scaring away tomorrows dinner with their loud voices and noise steps. I shadowed you until I saw you foolishly drop to your knees for an imaginary being."

"The Blue Fairy is _not_ imagined. I've seen her!"

Regina laughed at the childish statement. "You may have thought you had, but no fairy would come here. The woods are dark and dangerous for such sweetly desired magic. A fairy would be eaten or captured if they were to come here. Perhaps both. I certainly would want one."

"But I saw her!" the princess stubbornly defended. Regina watched the arrow shake in grip before she suddenly dropped her stance, allowing the bow and arrow to be slack in her arms. "I saw her."

"You saw what appeared to be her. There are many things in this forest that would trick your girls. And boys," she added, looking towards the others. "I would advise you return home, princess, lest my mother finds you."

She watched the young girl again, lower her bow and arrow. Looking to the others, she silently spoke between them before nodding her head. "I apologize for trespassing. I was not aware," she said, curtseying towards Regina.

Regina straightened, her expression stiffening beneath a mask of indifference. A noble curtseying to her? That was certainly something. Perhaps it was mocking? She wondered, but the woman's head and knees bent no further than required. Immediately she rose and smiled her silly-sweet smile.

"It is fine. I would suggest bringing an offering for safe travels through our lands next time."

"If we give you an offering now, would we be harmed on our return?" Snow asked.

"Not by myself or my mother, no," she returned.

"What are you doing?" her mismatched scoundrel hissed. "You can't make a deal with a witch. She's trying to trick you."

"I'm saving our lives. Insulting her is probably the quickest way to death."

Regina watched the small fight take place as Godric, too, placed his doubts in dealing with a witch. Eventually, Snow pushed the two men away and stepped forward, placing her bow and arrow onto her back. Carefully she walked towards Regina, reaching beneath the collar of her armor and removing her necklace.

"Here," she said, handing the necklace over. Regina took it with an outstretched hand, watching as the black cord circled in her hand but the silver pendant dropped. "It's supposed to be for protection. Maybe it will do you more good than me." She smiled at the witch, the twisted lips seemingly coloring her cheeks. "And thank you."

Regina frowned at the odd choice of words. "Thank you?"

"For informing me about the fairy. We probably would have sat praying on our knees until morning."

"The wolves would have come before then," she replied. "You are most welcome, princess. Perhaps next time I'll steal you away to ransom back to your family."

Snow laughed, though unaware if Regina meant what she said or not, "Perhaps, but this war is draining our vaults. I fear my father wouldn't be able to offer much." Bowing her head in departure, she gave a last smile. "Good evening, to you Regina."

"And to you, Princess Snow."

With that, Regina stepped back into the shadows, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. To her amusement, she heard an astonished gasp from one of the men before she truly departed, soaring up in the sky as she beat her black wings.

**A/N:** the story is a large one that I've planned. Mostly the idea came from playing Dragon Age: Origins and wandering what Regina would be like, had her mother been granted and taught magic since her birth. I figured she'd be less inclined to want power through status, and simply crave _power_.


End file.
